Dee Dee's Bad Day
by SurrealKangaroo
Summary: Dee Dee tries to make the best of her situation when her favorite holiday doesn't go as planned. A quick one shot I wrote just for the heck of it.


Sunlight poured in through Dee Dee's window, causing her to wake up. She had a big grin on her face. "It's my favorite holiday!" she cried out. She ran across the bedroom and looked at a calendar on her wall. Today's date was circled and written in bright red ink was "Pester Dexter Day".

She changed out of her pajamas and ran down the hall to Dexter's room. "Hello!" she shouted as she slammed open his door. His room was completely empty. "He must be in his lab," she said to herself. She opened the secret door behind the bookshelf and entered his lab. It was completely dark in there.

"That's weird," she said to herself as she scratched her head. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. There she saw her parents sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Where's Dexter?" she asked them.

"Oh, Dexter went to Douglas's house," her mom answered.

"Oh," said Dee Dee. "I guess I will just hang out with my friend Kuki Sanban."

Dee Dee ran to the KND treehouse as fast as her legs could carry her. She used a password that Kuki gave her to get past the security system. As the elevator to the main foyer of the treehouse opened Dee Dee shouted "Hello!"

"Oh great, not you again," said Numbuh 1 disgustedly as he rolled his eyes.

"Where's Kuki?" Dee Dee demanded.

"That's on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know." Numbuh 1 didn't like telling people who weren't members, such as Dee Dee, about KND stuff.

"Okay, don't get your panties in a bunch." Dee Dee knew exactly where she could get Kuki's whereabouts from. She went to the aircraft hanger where she saw Numbuh 2 working on a machine.

"Hiya, Hoagie," she said in a flirty voice. Numbuh 2 just giggled for a few seconds. "Do you know what Kuki's doing?"

"She went to the Hundred Acre Wood with Numbuh 4," said Numbuh 2. "Why don't you save yourself some time and just hang out here and read some Yipper comics with me."

"Yeah, I'll pass," said Dee Dee. She took off running for the Hundred Acre Wood. She got to Pooh's house. She looked in the window and saw Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, and Eeyore sitting around the kitchen table. She knocked on the door.

Pooh answered the door. "Have you seen two kids around here?" Dee Dee asked.

"Do you mean Kuki and Wally? They just left to go to Springfield because Abby is over there."

"Not this again," Dee Dee said under her breath. "Thanks Pooh. See you again sometime!" she said as she waved goodbye. She ran all the way to Springfield. She got to the Simpson residence, when she heard somebody go "shhh!" It was Numbuh 5 who was hiding in the bushes in front of the house.

"You need to be quiet," Numbuh 5 whispered. She pointed at the front window. Dee Dee got down beside her.

Inside of the house Bart was laying on the floor bouncing a ball against the wall. "BAAAART!" a voice yelled. Marge came around the corner holding a slice a lunch meat. "Who put this slice of bologna in the DVD player?" she demanded.

"Don't have a cow man," Bart said as he continued to bounce his ball.

"You didn't answer the question," Marge demanded.

"It was Maggie."

"She can't even walk!"

"It was Lisa."

"I don't think so."

"It was Dad."

"Try again."

"It was Milhouse."

"That kid hasn't been over here in a week."

"It was Kuki and Wally."

"Who's Kuki and Wally?" Marge asked annoyed.

"They are my friends. They don't live around here, but they were outside," Bart said as he gestured towards the front window. Marge looked out and saw Dee Dee and Numbuh 5.

"Run!" screamed Numbuh 5. She and Dee Dee both ran across the yard.

Homer stood in the driveway with a hose in his hand. "Why you little-" he yelled as he sprayed the hose at them. They were able to run out of his sight but they were soaking wet. "Well, Numbuh 5 is going to head back to the treehouse to get changed," Numbuh 5 said.

"I guess I better just go home," Dee Dee sighed. She walked back to her house and changed back into her pajamas and went back to bed.

Dee Dee then awoke to the sound of someone walking in the hallway outside her bedroom. She opened up her door and saw Dexter. She scooped him up and gave him a big bear hug. "I missed you so much," she cried.

"I was only gone for two hours," Dexter explained.

"Well, it's a good thing you were only gone for two, because my day would have been twice as bad if you were gone for four."

She followed him into his lab, where she ran into Numbuhs 3 and 4. "Hi Kuki!" she greeted her friend. "How about I pester Dexter and you pester Wally."

"Sure!" Kuki screamed excitedly.

"Oh no," Dexter and Wally sighed at the same time.

"It looks like I get to celebrate my favorite holiday and hang out with my friend after all!" Dee Dee shrieked.


End file.
